I Wish
by NothinglikeKpop
Summary: Katherine Cullen was Jasper first and only creations. She was a part Maria army along side Jasper. Now she lives with the Cullen were she is in love with the one and only Edward Cullen but he can't seem to notice her.
1. Prologue

1868

I was running deep in the forest trying my best to escape from the monster that was chasing me.

The forest floor was a blur below me and I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. My heart pounded to the beat of my feet racing over the hard ground.

I saw his shadow past me fast, taunting me. I tried my best to run faster if that was even possible right now. I just had to getaway from him. I felt like I was running for hours but in reality I was only running for a short amount of time. I didn't want to die, I wasn't ready. I had so much in life that I still wanted to do. I wasn't ready. Oh God please I'm not ready, it's not my time yet.

I felt like my legs were going to give out from all this heart stopping running. I ran towards a big oak tree and hid behind it, hoping that I hid from the creature. I pressed my body up so close to the tree, it was as if I was trying to become the tree.

I held in my breath not daring to let my self be captured. I closed my eyes shut hoping that all of this would just go away. That all of this was just a terrible nightmare.

I thought the coast was clear and the monster was gone. I slowly opened my eyes just to find the beautiful monster in front of me, staring right at me.

His red eyes looking right into mine. His eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. He had unbelievably pale skin which made his gold honey blond hair even more radiant.

He touch my face with his fingers and I winced, not wanting the creature to touch me. I felt tears prickly down my eyes. "Please don't kill me" I said while sobbing. My heart was beating rapidly, like a bird traped in a cage trying to escape. I wished time would just stop and so I could escape.

Then I felt a sudden rush of calmness.

The man said words that confused me profoundly.

"I'm so sorry" was what he said before he flashed me his sharp teeth and digged them into my neck. My eyes went wide in shock and disbelief. I felt him start to drink my blood

There was a warmth inside my body that started to get hotter and hotter by the second. It was getting to hot and I felt like my insides were on fire.

I screamed out in horror and pain. "STOP" I yelled out to the man that was causing this pain to me. I felt his hands grab my arms pinning me to the tree. "stop" I said once more but it sound like a faint whisper.

The man slowly pulled away and licked his lips that were cover in my blood. He let go of me and I fell to the floor. He stumbled back a few steps and held in his breath. As if the smell of me disgusted him. I felt so weak and the pain inside me was getting more intense.

His eyes were filled with horror and pity for me. He looked like he was in some strange reason I felt sorry for him. When really I shouldn't but I did.

Then I saw a breathtaking beautiful tiny women with black hair and red eyes come out of no where. "Well done Jasper" she said seductively to him.

She slowly walked up to him and wrap her tiny little arms around his waist. She leaned up and kissed him. I saw the pain in his eyes go away for just a moment as he wrapped his arms around her.

I screamed louder hoping that someone would hear me and come rescue me. But no one every did come. The pain inside me was bewildering.

I saw the women pull away from Jasper and walk over to me. She bent down next to me. She stroked my hair softly. "You will be of great use to me." That was the beginning of 3 days worth of the worst pain I have ever felt in my life, just to become a monster and blood sucking leech a...a vampire.


	2. Chapter 1: Hunting

*Present Day*

It was 5'oclock in the morning and I decide to get ready for school. I changed into my clothes for the day.

I walked downstairs to find Edward there sitting on the couch reading a book. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies and I felt lightweight. I always get this amazing feeling when I see Edward.

I notice he was already ready for school. He must of sense my presents because he turned around and gave me that smile that made me melt.

"Good morning Kat" Edward said kindly to me.

"Good morning Edward. Do you want to hunting. I am a little worried that I might get thirsty during school" Because I was the youngest 'vegetarian' vampire I would loose control more easily then everyone. Edward was the one who helped me control myself a little more then the others.

I have slipped up a couple of times and actually drained people completely. For that reason we move a lot more often because of me.

I feel like it always my fault that my family can't be completely happy. They always have to take care of me and watch my every move like a child.

Edward must have been reading my thoughts because he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug. "We all are happy and we love you no matter what" Edward said softly and kissed the top of my head.

I quickly start thinking of things other than Edward. Like how shirt was very shine and how the floor has a certain pattern to it. I have to hide what I'm really thinking.

"So are you ready to go hunting?" I asked as I pulled away from Edward and then gave him a mischievous smile. "Bet I could catch a bigger mountain lion then you" I said playfully and Edward smirked. "Not if I get a head start" Edward said before he vanished.

"That cheating" I yelled after him and I started to run. I ran into the forest that was near our house in search of Edward.

I quickly caught his scent and ran towards it. Edward smell was different from anyone in our family. He smelled like crisp winter air and because of that reason Edward is pretty easy to find...sometimes.

"Edward that cheating you can't do that!" I yelled playfully at the wind hoping that he would hear me where ever he was. The wind around me blew and I felt someone kiss my cheek. I already knew it was Edward and I bet if I was still human I would be blushing bright red.

"No its not. Don't be a sore loser" Edward was now was in front of me. Giving me his million dollar smile that I have come to love. If my heart still had been beating it would have stop at that smile. "Me! A sore loser please. You haven't even won" I said

"Yet" Edward said brightly. When he said that we both heard a growl come from the right and we both took off in the that direction. Edward was starting to get a head of me. Why does Edward have to be a faster runner then everyone. I pushed my self harder to go faster when the mountain lion came into view. I leaped for it before Edward could reach it.

I bite into the lion's flank and it didn't put up much of a fight. When I sink my teeth in the lion it felt like I was biting through butter. I complete drained the animal and let it go. I didn't get one drop of blood on white blazer or shorts.

I turned towards Edward and he smiled at me. I hadn't notice that there was not one but two mountain lions and Edward had gotten the other one. I also notice that my lion was bigger then his. I licked my lips wiping away the blood.

I was completely full and was completely satisfied with myself. " I won" I said happily, gesturing towards my mountain lion.

"Yeah yeah whatever but next time I will win" Edward said. Then I heard a buzzing sound come from my pants pocket and I took out my phone that was there. It was my alarm that I had set for school it was 7'oclock right now and our adoptive sibling are probably waiting for us. "We gotta go back home so we can go to school." I said and we both took off towards our house. We started to race eath other and push each other playfully all the way home.


	3. Chapter 2: Forks High School

We had gotten to school early today and we all were waiting at the parking lot for the school bell to ring. We were in our usual parking spot that was right next to the school.

Rosalie and Alice were leaned up against Rose's convertible. Emmett,Jasper and Edward were up against Emmett's jeep. While I was sitting on top of the jeeps hood gracefully.

We were all talking and laughing. I tried not to laugh so much cause laughing meant taking in a deep breath of air. Taking a deep breath of air in front of a school filled with humans that have blood running through there body's is not such a good idea.

Finally the bell rung and I hoped off the hood of the Emmett's car. All of my adoptive siblings walked in pairs into the school.

Just then Mike Newton pass me and the wind suddenly picked up. His smelled so good its making my mouth water. I felt my teeth aching for a taste of him. My mouth suddenly felt very dry and my body was craving his blood. Mike Newton was my la tua cantane which means my 'singer'.

I always had to be very careful around him. Just then I felt a pair of hands go around my waist making sure I wouldn't move. I turned around and it was Edward. "Don't" he said softly.

I turned back around to Mike and saw him staring at us weirdly then he shoot us a angry look. Everyone knew Mike Newton hated the Cullen's. I guess it was because he was afraid of us and didn't understand us.

I held in my breath when finally Mike left I exhaled. "Are you okay?" I heard Edward say concern filling in his voice. "Yeah I am. I guess I need a bigger mountain lion next time" I said jokingly trying to lighten up the mood.

I wanted to forget about Mike and just focus on school. Edward had let go of me. We then started to walk into the school and into our first period class.

Edward and I had just about the same schedule because I was the 'baby' of the family and needed to be watched at all time.

I do appreciate everything they do for me but I hated the feeling of having you move being watch at all time. I mean you might as well put me in a diaper and a baby bottle. And while your at it you can put a bid on me that say's 'big baby' in bold print.

I heard Edward chuckle at my thought and I shot him dagger eyes. That made him laugh even more, I finally gave in a laughed with him. We walked in to Mr. Varner class.

Out of all of classes I hated his class because he hated my family and I. He always thought we were cheating just because we were 1000 times smarter then him.  
Lunch  
Bella P.O.V  
Today was a very interesting first day of school. I was sitting down at my new friends table. I was talking to Angela about what else she could write about on the school new paper instead of about me.

When something caught my eye, I looked out side the window of the cafeteria and saw this astoundingly gorgeous blond girl and a handsome muscular man. They walked in smiling at each other and holding each other hands.

"Who are there?" I asked and Jessica and Angela giggled at my question. "The Cullens" Angela said quietly. "There um Dr. and Mrs Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago." Jessica said lowly.

"Yeah they kinda keep to themselves" "Yeah well cause there together like together together. The blond girl is Rosalie and the big dark harried guy is Emmett. There like a thing. I'm not even sure that illegal" "Well its not like there related" Angela said to there defense. "Yeah but they live together its weird" Jessica said.

Then I looked past Jessica and saw a short girl who had spiky like hair that was in going in every direction. Standing next to her was a boy who looked like he was in pain. There were also holding hands. "The little dark hair girl is Alice, she really weird. And she with the blond one, Jasper who looks like he in pain all the time. Dr Cullen is like this foster dad and match maker"

"Maybe he will adopt me" Angela said dreamily and half joking at the same time. "Who's are they?" I asked motioning to the angelically beautiful girl and very handsome guy who walked in holding hands. I felt my heart drop when I saw her holding his hand.

But something about the way they were holding hands was different from the way the others were. There fingers weren't intertwined. "Okay so the dark blond hair girl is Katherine just like Jasper she always looks like she in pain, it's really weird and the guy is Edward Cullen totally gorgeous as you can tell."

"And here the weird thing there not a couple like the others. Well no one really know I mean they hold hands but that it they never kiss or anything. " I suddenly felt my heart jumping around in my chest. Hoping that they weren't a couple. "Even if there not a couple I wouldn't waste your time with him. Apparently no one here is good enough for him, like I care." "Wasn't planning on it" I said.

I turned around at the Cullen's table and saw Katherine and Edward sitting next to each other in deep conversion. Then I saw Edward glance at me and Katherine giving me a suspicions look.


	4. Chapter 3: Edward's Gone

Alice told me Edward left school early today when the finally bell rung. No one knew where he had gone to. He hadn't said anything to any of us. I was starting to worry, this has never happen before. I called Edward cell multiple times but it went straight to voice mail each time. I put my phone back into my bag and thought for a second. Where could Edward have gone? He always answers my call. "What if something terrible happened to him? What if his in trouble?" I asked starting to think of terrible scenarios in my head.

Emmett came up behind me and ruffled my head. "Relax Edward is a big boy, he can take care of himself" I fix my hair quickly and gave Emmett a stern look.

"Stop, you know I don't like it when you do that" I pushed Emmett away from me playfully. "Oh come one kitty Kat, I'm just playing. You are my little sister after all." Emmett said taunting me.

"Last time I checked Em I'm older than you by like 65 years. Maybe not in Human years but in vampire years, I'm the older sister." I said with my arms crossed. Emmett started to laugh and ruffled my hair again.

"Remember Kitty Kat, I was turned when I was 20 and you when you were 17, so I'm going to go with that okay, little sis" I huffed and started to make my way towards Emmett.

Alice and Rose were chuckling at us while Jasper was trying to break it up. I was trying to grab a piece of Emmett hair to pull but Jasper got in between us. Emmett started laughing at me saying to keep my claws in.

When Jasper finally broke us up I jumped in to Emmett's jeep and Jasper decide that he was going to drive. I sat in the passenger seat and that left Emmett to sit in the back.

Rose and Alice both got into Rose's car and started to make their way out of the school lot.

I had took out my phone again and called Carlisle to see if Edward was home. Carlisle said that he got a call from him and Edward said he will be staying with the Denail cove for a while. When Carlisle told me that I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. It just didn't make any sense for Edward to just leave like that and not say anything.

Maybe something happened to him at school that made him upset for him to leave without saying anything. Or maybe he left because of me. I started to feel even sicker to my stomach. He might have left because I was too much to handle, maybe he was tired of taking care of me.

"Do you think he is okay or if he is going to come back?" I asked not wanting to meet Jasper eyes. I was too busy trying to control my thoughts.

"I know he will come back because you're here and because he loves you" I looked up at Jasper meeting his eyes, giving him a confused looked. He just gave me a grin.

"Don't give me that look Katherine. I know you know that Edward loves you more than a sister." Jasper claimed. "He sure does. Everyone in the house knows you love him and he loves you the only people who don't know are you guys" I heard Emmett chuckled.

I playfully hit Emmett's leg. "Hey now! If you want Katherine we can take this outside" Emmett commented.

I started to giggle; this is why Emmett's the best big brother. We might fight but we never really mean it. He knows how to make me smile. But then I remember why I was upset in the first place. It's still not making any sense.

The smile on my face quickly vanished and was replaced by a frown. I then felt a sudden rush of happiness and I looked over to Jasper. "Thank you Jazz but don't waste your energy on me" I pleaded. I didn't want Jasper to use his powers on me when there was no real reason to.

We pulled up at our house and Emmett jumped out of the car. I saw Rose's car parked already. That meant Rosalie and Alice were already home.

Before I could get out of the car Jasper grabbed my attention. "Edward will come back." He reassured me with a squeeze on my hand. I smiled at Jasper then got out of the car.

Alice came running into the garage and quickly kissed Jasper on the lips then took my hand. "Where are you taking me?" I questioned "Shopping to take your mind off Edward." She replied.

"I don't think that really going to help." "Oh come on Katherine, they just open a new store at the mall. You know you can't say no to that." Alice said with a big smile. "Okay fine I'll go, you got me Alice.

What can I say, I have a soft spot for shopping and Alice knows it.


End file.
